


Cover for "The Hero's Journey; or: What Jasper Sitwell Did Last Summer" by pagination

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137196607982/marvel-covers-the-heros-journey-or-what">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "The Hero's Journey; or: What Jasper Sitwell Did Last Summer" by pagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagination/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hero's Journey; or: What Jasper Sitwell Did Last Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219814) by [pagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagination/pseuds/pagination). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137196607982/marvel-covers-the-heros-journey-or-what)


End file.
